


[Podfic] Another Cog in the Murder Machine

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, Glee, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Nokomis's story, read aloud.Writer's summary:"I met the drummer of My Chemical Romance in a drum circle at Daytona Beach. Spring break, 1996. We had a brief affair.”





	[Podfic] Another Cog in the Murder Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Cog in the Murder Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307102) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 



> This was originally made in 2011, so it sounds pretty much nothing like me now! 
> 
> There are two versions: One "enhanced" with music into/outro and dividers, and a "naked" version.

Format: MP3: click to stream, right-click to save.  
Length: 0:11:22 / 0:10:53

[Enhanced version](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Another%20Cog%20in%20the%20Murder%20Machine%20-%20Enhanced.mp3) | [Naked version](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Another%20Cog%20in%20the%20Murder%20Machine%20-%20Naked.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the "More Articulation" square of Podfic_Bingo. 
> 
> Thanks for the author for giving permission!


End file.
